


shut up and dance with me

by voodoochild



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Clothing Kink, F/M, Frenemies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 06:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11435040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voodoochild/pseuds/voodoochild
Summary: Missy has a request.





	shut up and dance with me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tish/gifts).



> Written for the prompt "black velvet".

His mouth curves into a frown when he sees what she has on.

Oh, he likes the dress well enough, but it's black velvet. Very Master-ish of her, and not very Missy-ish. Missy wears purple wool and silks. Missy flirts. Missy kills people but feels sort of bad afterwards. Missy let him lock her in the vault and keep watch. 

This dress is pure Master - specifically, the stolen one. The Trakenite, who laughed through fire and played dice with Cybermen and flat-out killed the Doctor. His flirting wasn't so nice.

"Dance with me," she purrs. "You know the tune."


End file.
